memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse
Verschobene Diskussionen aus den Einzelartikeln Aus Diskussion:Akira-Klasse ich habe lange gesucht aber konnte KEINE kanonische referenz für den namen finden. bitte hilfe--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:37, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) :es gibt auch keinen, nicht mal die USS Akira selbst taucht irgendwo auf (wenn ich mich recht errinnere wurde sie durch die USS Thunderchild ersetzt oder so). Der Name ist streng genommen non-canon, aber das sind andere auch, und bei der Akira-Klasse war der konsens, ihn zu behalten :wenn allerdings doch jemand eine Referenz findet, um so besser--Bravomike 16:43, 28. Jan 2007 (UTC) Aus Diskussion:Sabre-Klasse Name Canon? ist der name Sabre-Klasse irgentwie canon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:42, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sabre vs Saber Jetz wurde zum (gefühlten ;)) 50. mal "Sabre" im gesammten Artikel in "Saber" geändert. Der Artikel heißt aber weiter "Sabre", und daran ändert die Umbenennung nichts. Allerdings sollte das jetzt endgültig geklärt werden.die MA/en listet die Klasse als Saber class, unsere HGI sagt eindeutig, dass das ein Schreibfehler ist. Ich würde das jetzt gerne klären, den Artikel gegebenfalls verschieben und dann die Sache ein für alle Mal vom Tisch haben--Bravomike 14:56, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :sollte eventuell eh in einen sammelartikel. siehe oben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:03, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Also soweit ich weiß, heißt diese Klasse Saber. ::Im Spiel Star Trek Armada wird es zwar als Sabre angegeben, aber in anderen Quellen wieder als Saber. ::Nun ich denke, wir müssen uns auf eine Variante einigen. ::(Ich hab es in Saber umgeändert). ::(Der vorstehende Beitrag stammt von Venkara 17:08, 29. Mai 2007 (UTC) und wurde nachträglich signiert) :::obwohl beide namen non-canon sind --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:10, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt, das müssen wir jetzt klären. In der MA/en nimmt man ja auch Saber, aber auch da habe ich keine kanonishe Quelle für den Namen gefunden PS @Venkara: Bitte signiere deine Diskussionsbeiträge mit --~~~~~ über den Button "Signatur"--Bravomike 15:13, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, trotz der Tatsache das beine non Cannon sind, ist es meiner Meinung nach Saber. --Venkara 15:53, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Diese Meinung kannst Du gerne haben, de facto hat die Klasse nach bisherigem Stand der Diskussion schlicht überhaupt keinen (kanonischen) Namen.--89.55.245.107 17:43, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo, :also im deutschen STA2 wird diese Schiffsklasse definitiv „Sabre” geschrieben. Gibt es denn für die Ami-Schreibweise irgend welche anerkannten Quellen, die man auch im Artikel nennen kann? :Ansonsten können wir ja auch eine Abstimmung machen, oder? ..ich wäre dann jedenfalls für „Sabre” (naja, der Erstkontakt ist eben immer prägend :-) ). :MfG .. Spawn 13:03, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::die sache ist einfach die das es für keine der beiden bezeichnungen eine annerkannte quelle gibt. eigentlich müsste diese klasse in einem sammelartikel aufgelistet sein--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:14, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, ich hatte vorhin „Saber” in „Sabre” geändert und teilweise auch korrigiert und zudem auch die alternative (Ami-)Schreibweise nach oben geschoben. Und da es bisher nur zu „Sabre” eine konkrete Quellenangabe gibt (STA2), sollte das so auch erstmal in Ordnung sein. :MfG .. Spawn 13:22, 3. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Verschieben? Shisma und ich haben uns über die Prototypen-Schlussfolgerung untrhalten. Dabei ist er drauf gestossen, dass es für uns eigetnlich eine unbenannte Schiffsklasse ist. Und da hat er recht, deshalb nun meine Frage: verschieben? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:11, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das würde beseuten, dass auch noch die Steamrunner-Klasse und die Akira-Klasse dorthin verschoben werden müssten, oder? --HenK | discuss 14:04, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::korrekt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:05, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, streng genommen müsste man alle verschieben. Aber irgeendwie find ich die Artikel teilweise zu lang um in den unbanannten Schiffsklassen "unterzugehen". Ich hoffe ihr versteht, was ich meine. --HenK | discuss 14:10, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::die artikl sollten ohnehin mal gekürzt werden. hast du eine alternative?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:13, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Was ist eigentlich mit "Typ"? Saber-Klasse = Yeager-Typ, Steamrunner-Klasse = Appalachia-Typ, Akira-Klasse wäre (wenn man so weit gehen will) Thunderchild-Typ. Spart diesen Sammelartikel, in den meiner Meinung nach nur Klassen gehören, für die überhaupt kein Name bekannt ist.--Bravomike 14:14, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :In der MA/en belässt man dafür eigene Artiekl (obwohl ich grad nur bei Akira gesachut habe). Gibt es dort eigentlich andere Regeln für anerkannte Quellen als bei und? --HenK | discuss 14:21, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Die nehmens nich so eng^^. Ich wäre aber auch für ...-Typ Artikel. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:23, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::So weit ich weiß sind die Namen dieser drei Klassen auch bei denen nicht kanonisch, aber einfach so weit verbreitet, dass sie akzeptiert werden--Bravomike 14:25, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::dem kann ich mich anschließen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:25, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wessen kannst du dich anschließen, shisma? Den Typ-Artikeln oder was Bravomike sagte? Also ich find auch dass die Namen so verbreitet sind, dass man es allgemein akzeptiert. --HenK | discuss 14:38, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Also wenn wir die Namen als nicht-kanonisch ansehen (was sie streng genommen scheinbar wirklich sind, allerdings habe ich in der MA/en keinen einzigen Hinweis diesbezüglich gefunden) wäre ich auf jeden Fall eher für die "XYZ-Typ"-Variante als für den Sammelartikel. Bei der Saber-Klasse könnten wir allerdings ein Problem bekommen: das einzige bekannte Schiff ist die USS Yeager (NCC-61947), der Name wäre also "Yeager-Typ". Es gibt allerdings bereits einen ''Yeager''-Typ, der durch die USS Yeager (NCC-65674) zu diesem Namen kam!--Bravomike 16:12, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich habe gerade noch mal nachgelesen, es gibt dazu in der englischen Canon policy einen Ausnahmeabsatz zum Thema Informationen aus dem Produktionsumfeld, die normalerweise, genau wie bei uns, nicht kanonisch sind, aber es gilt: "The only exception to the exclusion of production or reference material not seen on-screen from the main body of an article is for naming items or people that were seen on-screen but not referred to by name. For example, names such as Livingston and Neural were not mentioned on-screen, but are derived from production sources. The primary reason for this is to avoid creating a large number of "unnamed" subject pages when an official name already exists." Damit wäre geklärt, warum man in der MA/en scheinbar überhaupt keine Probleme mit den Namen hat während wir sie ständig diskutieren... ;)--Bravomike 16:27, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Und was machen wir jetzt? --HenK | discuss 11:28, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung. Wie sehr hängen wir an "Akira-Klasse"?--Bravomike 13:59, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also ich bin auch dafür das wir die Namen Steamrunner-Klasse, Akira-Klasse und Sabre-Klasse behalten, denn diese Namen sind doch weit verbreitet. --Klossi 14:09, 22. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Naja, weit verbreitet oder nich....canon bleibt canon.... Das is wieder sone Sache von wegen Phaserbänke-Zählen, die sind auch weitverbreitet, dass die immer gleich aussehen, nur für uns zählt das eben nicht. Genauso denke ich auch, die Klassen sind nunmal für uns noncanon. Und diese Regel der MA/en ist auch sehr zweifelhaft. Wenn wir Infos aus Produktionskreisen aufnehmen würden, wäre die "Technik der USS Enterprise" canon! Und das ist sie nunmal nich. Nunalso: ich denke, die Klassen sind noncanon und wir müssten sie in xxx-Typ Artikel verschieben. Zum Problem Yeager-Typ: könnte man auch mit einer Jahreszahl versehen. (Tschuldigung, wenn ich mich da stur stelle, wenn die Mehrheit entscheidet, dass die Klassennamen als richtig zu betrachten sind, schließe ich mich natürlich an) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:12, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, ich starte dazu mal eine grundsätzliche Diskussion im Zehn Vorne: Forum:Akira, Steamrunner und Konsorten--Bravomike 16:04, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Aus Diskussion: Steamrunner-Klasse Verschieben nach Appalachia-Typ? Steamrunner-Klasse ist nicht canonisch. Sollte der Artikel dann nicht nach ''Appalachia''-Typ verschoben werden?--Tobi72 14:03, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das Thema hatten wir schonmal hier. Ging aber nicht nur um die Steamrunner-Klasse. Das Ergebnis war gegen eine Verschiebung. -- 14:26, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Den hab ich wohl verpennt... Abergetan hat sich da auch nix mehr (von wegen Hinweis). Und bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Abstimmung heute noch so ausgehen würde...--Tobi72 15:07, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::warum eigentlich nicht? ich bin für verschieben-- 15:52, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wartet mal lieber noch auf ein paar andere Meinungen (Bravomike is ja im Urlaub). Ich bleib momentan bei Neutral. -- 16:02, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Streng genommen müsste man es natürlich verschieben, ein Redirect von Streamrunner-Klasse aus müsste aber definitiv bestehen bleiben, denn jeder, der nur mal ab und an in die MA schaut, wird sich nicht mit dem Details der Canon-Richtline auskennen und nach "Steamrunner-Klasse" suchen. Wie in der oben genannten Diskussion schon vorgeschlagen, müsste man auch auf jedenfall ein Infokasten an den den Seitenanfang, um den nicht Eingeweiten zu erklären, warum der Artikel unter xxx-Typ geführt wird und nicht unter yyy-Klasse. Ich bleib momentan auch erstmal neutral zu dem Thema, bis das ausführlicher diskutiert wurde. --Kebron 16:16, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Diese nichtkanonischen Namen haben sich inzwischen eingebürgert, daher sollten wir einfach mal eine Ausnahme machen. Appalachia-Typ kennt doch kein Schwein. Wir müssen ja nicht zu halsstarrig mit unseren Regeln sein. 16:23, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also ich denke wir sollten sicher nochmal warten. Allerdings bin für Verschieben. Und ich denke wir hatten in letzter Zeit schon einige solcher Fälle und sind in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr und mehr dazu übergegangen, auf den Canon zu achten. Und da diese Namen derzeit nicht Canon sind, muss die Entscheidung unbedingt nochmal überdacht werden. Ich erinnere nur an diese Artikel: Forum:AZL Elkins-Typ. Da wurde der ganze Typ entfernt, da er nicht canonisch ist. Deshalb sollten wir hier bei einer Linie bleiben. Aber natürlich sollten wir hierzu auch noch die Meinung der Personen hören, die damals gegen das Verschieben stimmten. Und einen Redirect kann man ggf. noch lassen.--Tobi72 16:24, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich stehe noch zu der selben Meinung wie bei der Abstimmung damals da sich der Name Steamrunner-Klasse wirklich eingebürgert hat und es wurde ja auch bereits damals entschieden diese Namen beizubehalten und hier mal beide Augen zuzudrücken. --Klossi 16:31, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ich verändere mein damaliges Votum ebenfalls nicht und bleibe gegen einer Verschiebung. Die Namen haben sich einfach eingebürgert. Allerdings sollte endlich mal ein Hinweisschild in den Artikel eingefügt werden. --Mark McWire 20:51, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Und ich hab noch ein Argument was dagegen spricht diese Klassen nach den Schiffen zu benennen. Wenn wir bei der Sache so streng sind müssen wir die Sabre-Klasse in Yeager (NCC-61947)-Typ, da nur dieses Schiff aus dieser Klasse bekannt ist, benennen. Wir haben ja aber bereits den Yeager-Typ. Und wenn man als Laie nach der bekannten Sabre-Klasse sucht, findet man zb nur den Yeager-Typ und den Yeager (NCC-61947)-Typ, also tut mir leid das ist doch dann zu unübersichtlich. Ich bin zwar auch für den Canon, aber wie bei allem gibt es Ausnahmen und da zählen für mich zb diese Raumschiffklassen Akira-Klasse, Steamrunner-Klasse und die Sabre-Klasse. --Klossi 21:12, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::: In dem Fall einer Verschiebung, wäre ich dafür den Yeager-Typ der Saber-Klasse zuzuordnen und den Inhalt des bisherigen Artikel in USS Yeager (NCC-65674) zu verschieben. --Mark McWire 21:39, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Also ich bin eher dafür das nicht canonische nur als Redirect einzurichten, bei allen Artikeln. Ich weiß nicht, was dagegen spricht. Der Link ist noch da und man kommt zu dem Artikel, zu dem man will... Und zwar zum canonischen und nicht einem nicht canonischen.--Tobi72 22:05, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Das Problem ist doch auch, dass strenggenommen auch nichtkanonische Redirects/Weiterleitungen eigentlich nicht erlaubt sind. Außerdem müsste man eigentlich, Weiterleitung hin oder her, auch die Links in den ganzen anderen Artikel von der Weiterleitung auf den Originalartikel ändern. Zudem haben wir dann wie schon erwähnt einen Namenskonflikt mit dem Yeager-Typ aus DS9 und Yeager(NCC-61947)-Typ halte ich m.E. für einen bescheurten und inakzeptablen Artikelnamen, weil mann dann jedesmal Saber-Klasse schreiben müsste... furchtbar. Wenn wir jetzt einmal diese Änderung durchziehen, finden sicherlich andere Leute noch mehr Dinge die bisher gut funktioniert haben, aber aus feren Sicht geändert werden sollten. Ich dachte eigentlich mit der damaligen Forumsdiskussion wäre die Sache endlich mal geklärt... fehlt nur noch, dass in einem halben Jahr wieder jemand drauf herumreitet und wieder die Klassennamen zurückhaben will. : Ich denke mal, die Abstimmung in dieser Frage ist so knapp, das wir alle halbe Jahre eine andere Tendenz haben werden, mal dafür mal dagegen. (Ende 2007 wars ja auch nur ein 4:2:2) Aufgrund dieses Umstandes stelle ich folgende Bedingungen an eine Abstimmung über so eine Sache: Die Abstimmung sollte mindestens einen Monat lang gehen und es sollten möglichst mindestens mehr als 10 optimalerweise mehr als 15 User abstimmen. Ich würde sogar vorschlagen, da diese Abstimmung eine grundlegende Entscheidungsrichtung für MA/de beinhaltet, dass alle angemeldeten User per Email über die Abstimmung benachrichtigt werden und ihre Teilnehme erbeten wird. --Mark McWire 13:43, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alte Abstimmung Forum:Akira, Steamrunner und Konsorten Ergebnis von 2007/2008 * 4 gegen eine Verschiebung * 2 neutral Meinungen * 2 für eine Verschiebung Aktuelle Diskussion <- Bitte hier fortsetzen -> Anmerkung: Die aktuelle Abstimmung sollte mindestens einen Monat (4 Wochen) laufen. Auch da einige Mitglieder im Urlaub sind und die Abstimmung nicht verpassen sollen. --Mark McWire 15:59, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aktuelle Abstimmung Info: Deadline für die Abstimmung ist Sonntag der 09. August 23:59 Uhr --Mark McWire 19:25, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Bleibe immer noch dabei diese Artikel nicht zu verschieben, da diese Schiffsklassen zu bekannt sind und wenn wir diesen Typen zuordnen ein chaos entstehen würde. --Klossi 15:50, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) : Eigentlich wollte ich hier noch keine offizielle Abstimmung starten und erst auf die anderen warten. Dies sollte nur schonmal Rohformular werden. --Mark McWire 15:58, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Nachdem sich nun jemand zu Wort gemeldet hat, gebe ich auch schonmal meine Stimme ab. Ich bleibe auch bei der Meinung die Artikel so zu lassen, wie sie im Moment sind. --Mark McWire 15:58, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) *Ich bleibe momentan immer noch bei Neutral (siehe oben). -- 16:19, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) *Ich bin für Verschieben und als Ausnahme einen Redirect zu erstellen. Die Befürchtungen, dass man Saber-Klasse schreiben muss, teile ich nicht: # Es gibt den Redirect # Werden Schiffstypen eh nur selten verlinkt # Es gibt im Normalfall keine Links auf nicht canonische Artikel--Tobi72 17:21, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Einerseits sind sie nicht streng canonisch, andererseits sind sie einfach Bestandteil etlicher offizieller Materialien. Soweit ich weiß gehen die Starfleet-Schiffsmodelle seit den TNG-Spielen immer wieder von Canon- und Produktionsinformationen aus. --> Neutral -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:33, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Normalerweise bin ich wirklich für eine strikte und strenge Einhaltung des Canons, und insbesondere bin ich normalerweise für eine Beseitigung aller nicht strikt kanonischen Raumschiffe und Schiffs(klassen)namen. Unsere Richtlinien müssen konsistent und wir konsequent sein! Aber ich erkenne an, dass es einige Namen gibt, die einfach so verbreitet sind (insbesondere ''Akira'' und ''K't'inga'' der ist nicht kanonisch!), dass es ziemlich schwierig wird, sie zu ignorieren (nicht nur weil die Alternativen teilweise sehr ungünstig sind, Bsp. „''Yeager''-Typ“). Im Moment kann ich mich dazu einfach nicht definitiv entscheiden, deswegen momentan neutral mit Vorbehalt.--Bravomike 17:17, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) *Ich sehe das ähnlich wie Bravo. Möglicherweise kommt sonst auch mal einer an und sagt "ihr hab doch da auch ne Ausnahme gemacht...". Andererseit ist klar, das ein Redirect auf jedenfall bestehen bleiben muss, für die Nutzer, die nichts von unserer Canon-Richtlinie wissen. Sinnvoll wäre vielleicht ein Infokasten am Seitenanfang, so in der Art "Der Name xxx-Klasse ist nach MA-Richtlinien nicht canonisch, sondern stammt aus Produktionsinfos und wird nur genutzt, da er in Fan und Produktionskreisen als quasi-canonisch angesehen wird" --Kebron 20:37, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Die Typenbezeichnung halte ich für eine suboptimale Lösung, da wäre ich ja noch eher für eine Verschiebung in die Liste der "unbenannten Schiffsklassen" (die ich btw. gleich zu Weitere Schiffsklassen, möglicherweise noch unterteilbar in Weitere Föderationsschiffsklassen, gemäß der Vorgehensweise hier verschieben werde). Ich sehe hier nur eine Möglichkeit, wie man die Bezeichnungen wie "Akira-Klasse" behalten kann: Wir müssten die Canonregeln nach Vorbild MA/en (s.o.) erweitern, also die Produkionsinformationen als Canon zulassen. Ich bin ebenfalls für eine strikte Auslegung der Regeln, es sollte keine Ausnahmen geben (ganz gleich wie "beliebt" oder "bekannt" etwas sein mag) - denn diese Frage hier betrifft nicht nur Schiffsklassen (aus dem Stehgreif fallen mir da glatt mehrere Sachen ein, wie z.B. en:Jae oder en:Youngblood, deren Namen bei uns, im Gegensatz zur MA/en, non-canon sind). Also, wenn wir etwas verändern können, dann die Regeln. Ich stimme daher zunächst für neutral und rege eine entsprechende Diskussion der Canonregeln an. --Pflaume 20:42, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) **Ich möcte mich Pflaumes Anregung bezüglich einer Diskussion der Canon-Regel auch direkt mal anschließen (Neustes Beispiel wäre vllt.: en:Jellyfish (ship)). -- 20:50, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) **Ich finde Pflaumes Vorschlag gut. Es muss eine klare Regelung hiefür gefunden werden, die in Zukunft auf ähnliche Fälle angewendet werden kann. Entweder man entscheidet, das man Produktionsinfos zulässt, um die Namen der Schiffsklassen zu ermöglichen, oder man lässt es wie es ist, muss dann aber konsequenterweise auch die hier diskutierten Artikel verschieben. --Kebron 22:39, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) **Also ich bin für die derzeitige Regelung und deren Anwendung.--Tobi72 07:27, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ** Wir können ja im Anschluss eine separate Abstimmung zu den Canon-Regeln im Allgemeinen machen, da es hier ja erstmal nur um den Vorschlag der Verschiebung nicht kanonischer Raumschiffklassen geht. Momentan gibt es ja eine relativ deutliche Mehrheit gegen das Verschieben, was automatisch weitere Diskussionen zu diesme Punkt nach sich ziehen wird. --Mark McWire 07:53, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) **Also wäre es dann nicht besser, dies umgekehrt zu machen? Wenn man sich dann entscheidet, die Produktionsinformationen in den Canon einfließen zu lassen, dann ist die Abstimmung hier hinfällig und wenn man sich dagegen entscheidet, ist das hier doch auch hinfällig, oder sehe ich das falsch? Da man dann ja für die strikte Einhaltung ist. Ich denke, dass man sich klar sein muss, wenn man hier eine Ausnahme macht, dass man für diese in Zukunft Tür und Tor öffnet. Da kommt morgen der nächste, der dann wieder davon anfähnt, dass der Name "B'hava'el" für die Bajoranische Sonne ja so verbreitet ist und dass man den doch verwenden sollte. Wenn wir hier anfangen mit der Aufweichung des Canons, dann wird es schwer irgendwo einen genauen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Ich denke wir sollten erst den Canon und dessen Einhaltung klären, bevor wir dies hier klären können.--Tobi72 08:02, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bin zwar auch streng für den Canon, aber für jede Regel gibt Ausnahmen, für jedes Gesetz Lücken und diese Schiffsklassen zählen zb für mich dazu. --Klossi 08:05, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Das genau meine ich. Du bist jetzt für die Ausnahme, aber morgen kommt jemand mit dem Argument, dass "Name X" auch weit verbreitet ist und will ihn in MA haben. Dann sagen die Anderen, ja, bei den Schiffsklassen haben wir auch eine Ausnahme gemacht, warum nicht hier. Ich denke nur mit einer strickten Einhaltung der Regel kann man hier vorgehen, Sonst beugt man diese Regel so lange, bis sie bricht...--Tobi72 08:13, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Was machen wir aber, wenn die Abstimmung zum Canon für "so bleiben wie es ist" ausfällt, aber gleichzeitig diese Abstimmung für "Behalten der Raumschiffklassenamen als Artikel-Lemma" ausfällt? Entweder müssen wir dann eine der Abstimmungen für regelwidrig und ungültig erklären oder wir müssen diese eine Ausnahme gestatten. Ich für meinen Teil werde dafür plädieren, die Canon-Regeln um den entsprechenden Passaus zu erweitern. --Mark McWire 10:07, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Wenn wir Roggan aus der alten Abstimmung berücksichtigen, sind derzeit gerade mal 3 User für die Verschiebung. Dagegen stehen, wenn man beide Abstimmungen addiert immerhin 11 Leute unentschieden oder dafür. --Mark McWire 10:09, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Da man neutral weder auf die eine, noch auf die andere Seite zählen kann, gibt es weder dafür, noch dagegen eine Mehrheit... Wie schon vor zwei Jahren.--Tobi72 10:36, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Eine Änderung der Kanonrichtlinien hätte jedoch Konsequenzen, die weit über die Raumschiffklassen hinausgehen, siehe die Beispiele oben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie weit wir in einer solchen Abstimmung kommen würden--Bravomike 10:43, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Das ist ja auch der Grund, warum ich davon ausgehen, dass die Canon-Abstimmung gegen eine Veränderung ausgeht, während diese Verschiebe-Diskussion Richtung "dagegen" tendiert. Beides lässt sich eigentlich nur miteinander vereinbaren, wenn man Ausnahmen von der Regel zulässt. --Mark McWire 10:47, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Genaugenommen bedeutet "neutral" unentschieden, sodass man es für beide Seiten mitzählen müsste. Meine Zusammenfassung kam nur daher, weil sich Bravomike von contra zu neutral umentscheiden hat und ich zu faul war, dass noch detailierter zusammenzufassen ;) Im Grunde lautet die Summe beider Abstimmung (unter Abzug von Bravomike für contra) derzeit 3 pro Verschiebung (+Roggan), 6 contra Verschiebung (+Mettmann), 5 neutral. Auch wenns keine Gesamtmehrheit gibt, sind doch doppelt soviel Leute gegen das Verschieben als dafür. --Mark McWire 10:45, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Im Prinzip stellt diese Abstimmung die bestehenden Canonregeln bereits in Frage. Strenggenommen dürfte es diese Abstimmung gar nicht geben, denn es müsste nicht die Frage gestellt werden, ob verschoben wird, sondern lediglich wohin. Die Bezeichnungen wie "Akira-Klasse" sind nunmal nach geltenden Regeln non-canon. Nur mit einer Änderung bzw. Erweiterung der Canonregeln können die Bezeichnungen weiter beibehalten werden. Wir müssten also zumindest in den Canonregeln eine "Ausnahmeklausel" einfügen, die eben auch unter bestimmten (noch zu definierenden) Bedingungen auch Produktionsinfos zulässt. Um eine Erweiterung der Regeln kommen wir so oder so nicht umhin, wenn es darauf hinauslaufen sollte, dass die Mehrheit die fraglichen Bezeichnungen behalten will, denn es kann nicht sein, dass wir unsere eigenen Regeln ignorieren, wenn sie uns mal unbequem werden. --Pflaume 11:12, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::So sieht es aus, und wenn wir eine Ausnahmeregelung nur für diese drei bis vier Klassen einführen wird es sehr schwer, die zu rechtfertigen. Wenn wir dagegen die Regeln insgesamt so ändern, dass Produktionsinfos akzeptiert werden, dann hat das Konsequenzen weit über die hier diskutierten Fälle hinaus, die ich zum Beispiel eigentlich nicht unbedingt haben will--Bravomike 11:16, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Momentan sieht es ja so aus (und ich glaube nicht, das noch wesentlich mehr User abstimmen werden..) das es keine absolute Mehrheit gegen das Verschieben gibt, aber deutlich mehr User die Namen lieber beibehalten wollen, als User die die Artikel definitv verschieben wollen. Im letzter Konsequenz würde eine allgemeine Zusatzregel der Canon-Richtlinie theoretisch auch Tür und Tor öffnen, dass Raumschiffklassenbezeichnungen, Raumschiffnamen und Registriernummern aus der Enzyklopedia und den TM's quasi-kanonisch werden. Ich persönlich hätte zwar nix dagegen, aber in den HGI sind diese Infos ja auch gut aufgehoben, zumal es zwischen den Referenzwerken oftmals widersprüchliche Angaben gibt und man daher nur schwer entscheiden kann, welche Angabe nun die richtig ist. --Mark McWire 11:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Es ist nicht möglich, dies zu rechtfertigen, ohne den Canon, den wir jetzt haben außer Kraft zu setzen. Denn wenn man z.B. schreibt, dass es nur für allgemein anerkannte Raumschiffklassen gilt, dann möchte ich gerne wissen, von wem anerkannt? Wir sind Memory Alpha und unser Canon sagt aus, dass nur das, was in einer Serie oder einem Film gesagt wird oder zu sehen ist, Canon ist. Dabei sollte bei uns "allgemein anerkanntes", "weit verbreitetes" oder " Dinge die zu bekannt sind" nicht aus diesem Grunde als "ein bisschen Canon" oder "Pseudocanon" gelten. Wir laufen dabei gefahr, mehr und mehr Pseudocanon zuzulassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht gewollt ist.--Tobi72 12:02, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmungsergebnis * 5 gegen eine Verschiebung * 5 neutrale Meinungen * 2 für eine Verschiebung